1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to automotive windshield cover structures, and more particularly, to an automotive windshield cover structure with a plurality of first magnetic strips.
2. Description of Related Art
As the demand for transport is on the rise, use of vehicles is ever-increasing, and thus automotive accessories and apparatuses are also in increasingly wide use. The aforesaid trend brings about the emergence of the shielding apparatuses for protecting vehicles or automotive windshields, for example, by preventing damage otherwise caused by rain or snow.
Although the protective or shielding apparatuses for use with automotive windshield have been there for a long while, their conventional design remains unchanged, that is, a fabric that covers and is held with rods. The prior art goes without careful evaluation of reality. In practice, snow, water droplets or foreign bodies, which are initially intercepted by the fabric, are guided across or ooze through the fabric to enter the vehicle, not to mention that the fabric is often removed or lifted by gusts of wind, thereby failing to protect or cover the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is important for automotive accessory manufacturers to invent an automotive windshield cover structure that prevents snow, water droplets, or foreign bodies from flowing into or seeping into a vehicle, blocks sunlight to protect meters, parts and components inside the vehicle and keep the vehicle cool on sunny days, and is suitable for mass production at low costs.